Love Blossoms
by Trisonimon the Mega Dark Digi
Summary: a Taiora and Mimato. There isn't much romance in this chapter but that will change in later chapters, please read and review
1. Default Chapter Title

Love Blossoms

## Chapter 1****

** **

As they all began to descend down Spiral Mountain, Tai couldn't help but to look over at Sora.He didn't understand why he was looking at her. He shook his head and looked ahead of him, not wanting Sora to notice that he was looking at her.But to no avail, Sora did notice him looking at her.Tons of thoughts began to go through her mind, wondering why Tai was looking at her.She shook it off too, but still the thought of him looking at her was still lingering in the back of her mind.Tai stood up and headed down to the stream to get some more water for the group.Sora immediately stood up and volunteered to help Tai.Tai turned to face Sora and asked her why she was helping him. 

"Why can't I help you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it's not that Sora, I was just wondering that's all." Tai replied.

"Well I'm just here to help Tai." Sora said as she smiled at him.

"Okay okay." Tai quickly turned back toward the stream not wanting Sora to see his blush.

Sora kneeled next to Tai and began to fill each of their canteens. Both Tai and Sora grab for the same canteen, accidentally touching each other's hand.They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before being interrupted by Agumon and Biyomon.

"What's taking you so long, Sora?" Biyomon cheerfully asked.

"Oh nothing, Biyomon.We have all the canteens filled we can go back to camp, right Tai?" Sora nervously replied.

"Yeah, that's right." Tai nervously answered.

Biyomon and Agumon looked at the both of them then looked at each other and shrugged their small shoulders.Sora and Biyomon went off ahead of Tai and Agumon.

"Is everything okay, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Can you keep a secret, Agumon?" Tai asked in response.

"Of I can keep a secret."

"Well so can I."

Tai lagged a bit behind Agumon who looked around making sure there were no other evil Digimon around. Tai and Agumon eventually reached camp. Sora breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tai and Agumon return. Izzy went up to Tai, taking half of the canteens from him.

"Prodigious! I say we have enough water to last us for at least a week." Izzy exclaimed.

"I say we split the water between the group." Joe said interrupting Izzy.

"We could do that but Matt and Mimi aren't back yet." Izzy replied.

Then out of the blue, Mimi and Matt came from behind some trees, walking up to the rest of them.

"Where were you, Matt?" Tai asked.

"None of your business, Tai."

"Hey we were worried about you two, that's all. I say that all of us have to tell where we're going that way in case someone gets lost."

Matt marched up into Tai's face.

"Who died and made in charge, Tai? I can do whatever I want." Matt asked.

"I don't see anyone but you complaining about me taking charge." Tai replied, pushing Matt away from him.

Matt got very angry and jumped on top of Tai; landing two blows to Tai's ribs.Tai screamed out in pain then he landed a blow to Matt's jaw knocking him to the ground. Tai gets on top of Matt, pinning him to the ground.Mimi and Sora quickly run up to both of them, pulling them apart holding them back.

"That's it! I'm going my own way, anyone that cares to follow, just follow me."

Matt grabbed his share from the canteens and headed off into the woods, with Mimi in tow hoping she can calm down Matt.T.K. looked around wondering whom to go with.Then he just decided to go with his brother and Joe as well decided to go with them, leaving Tai, Sora, Kari and Izzy alone with each other.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

# Love Blossoms

# Chapter 2

Tai stood up and headed toward the lake nearby.He sighed as he began skipping rocks across the lake.Nearby from behind a tree, Sora watched Tai intently wondering what was bothering him.Then by mistake, she steps on a branch, cracking it into two and that had made Tai spin around, facing the noise.

"Who's there?" Tai asked.

Then Sora slowly came out from behind the tree.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, surprised to see her there and also happy to see her.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay." Sora replied.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Tai said, turning back around, facing the lake.

"Come on, Tai, I know there's something wrong, I can tell. Please tell me what's wrong." Sora pleaded as she approached him.

"Everything's wrong, Sora," Tai said, making Sora stop in her tracks, "I mean we should be back in the real world with our family, but instead we're still here even after we defeated the Dark Masters. It's just bothering me that there might be something out there waiting for us."

"But, Tai, you're not going to face whatever that is all alone. You got me… you got all of us."

"I know I do, Sora. It's just that I'm tired of all this. Why can't we just be home doing normal kid stuff instead of being here, stuck in this Digital World?"

"I know what you mean, Tai. I feel the same way. We all feel the same way. We know what you're going through."

"Do you really? I mean you're not trying to lead everyone, trying to keep their hopes up about everything, and you don't have to deal with Matt the way I do."

Sora just stands there, not saying anything.

"Do you know how hard it is? Just trying to be a leader to all of you is hard. Do you understand how much pressure there is on me? Sometimes I just want to stop being leader for once."

"I didn't know that you were feeling that way, Tai."

"Nobody knows."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually you've already done enough to help me."

"What do you mean, Tai?"

"You've always been here right by side, helping me with the others. You've tried to stop Matt and me from fighting. I can't thank you enough for being here for me. It really means a lot to me."

Sora stood there with her mouth open and a blush slowly showing because of Tai's kind words.

"Look Tai, you're a great leader, and I'll be here to help you with anything. All you have to do is ask."

Tai faced Sora looking straight at her, their eyes meeting each other.

"Thanks, Sora. Thanks a lot. Come on, let's get back, I'm pretty sure Izzy and Kari are worried."

Sora smiled at Tai and the both of them headed back to their camp.Izzy actually got up from his computer greet them.

"We're glad you're back. I got something from Gennai."

Tai and Sora immediately went over to Izzy's computer.Suddenly a small Gennai appeared and it started waving at them.

"It's good to see you again." Gennai said.

"Just get on with it, Gennai." Tai exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I just contacted you because there's a new threat to the Digital World."

"Oh great, when is there not a danger?"

"Tai, you don't understand, this Digimon is stronger than the Dark Masters and VenomMyostimon combined."

"HOW CAN THAT BE?!" Tai yelled.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about the Digimon except his strength. You must get the others together. There is something I have to try. I'll see if I can get more information, but please get the others, you will need them."

Then the small Gennai disappeared from Izzy's computer.Tai walked away from them, holding his hand to his head.

"I can't believe this happening again."

Sora slowly got up looking toward Tai.Izzy and Kari did the same thing as Sora, concerned for Tai.Tai turned back toward Sora, Izzy, and Kari.

"Come on guys, we got to get Matt, Mimi, T.K., and Joe. We'll defeat this new threat."

All of them smiled at Tai and packed up, heading off in the direction they last saw Matt and the others go.Matt sighed once again as they kept walking through the forest.

"Matt, can we just rest a little, my legs are tired." Mimi cried out.

"Fine, we'll take a ten minute break then we're going to keep going." Matt snapped.

"Geez, Matt. What's wrong with you?" T.K. asked.

"I'm just trying to get as far away from Tai as I can. You know that all of you don't have to follow me."

"Well, I care about you… I mean we care about you, Matt. We don't want anything happening to you. Can't you and Tai get along for just a short while?" Mimi asked.

"It's just that Tai gets me so aggravated sometimes. I mean who did put him in charge?"

Mimi sat down next to Matt, placing her hand on top of his.

"Matt, it's not that Tai took the job of being leader. It's not like I'm saying that you would be a bad leader, it's that Tai seems to be a great leader, you know if it weren't for him we wouldn't have saved Sora from Datamon. And if wasn't for him having the courage to stand up against Etemon, Greymon wouldn't have digivolve to MetalGreymon and we wouldn't have defeated Etemon."

Matt looked at Mimi, realizing that she was right. He hated to admit it, but Mimi was right about those things about Tai.He realized that Tai was a good leader.

"I guess you're right, Mimi." Matt said.

"I'm what?" Mimi asked, surprised by his response.

"I said you're right. I guess it's just that Tai is always making us do what he wants, I guess it just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"He gets on everyone's nerves a lot, well maybe except for Sora."

"Why Sora?" Matt asked, slightly wanting to know what Mimi meant by that.

"Well don't tell anyone else but Sora likes Tai a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep, just don't tell Tai that."

"Hahahahahahahahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"Well Tai likes Sora too."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he told me once and he promised me not to tell anyone."

T.K. and Joe looked at each other as they realized how close Mimi and Matt seemed to be getting. They shrugged their shoulders and headed into the forest to get some food, leaving Matt and Mimi a note where they were going.Matt sighed as he gently squeezed Mimi's hand, which made her smile.

"Thanks for talking with me, Mimi." Matt said.

"Hey it was nothing, Matt." Mimi replied.

Mimi leaned over to give Matt a kiss on the cheek, but at that same time Matt turned his head toward Mimi and she kissed him right on the lips.At first they were surprised but then kissed for a few more seconds before Joe and T.K. came from the forest.Matt and Mimi just stared at each other as T.K. and Joe came back.T.K. and Joe looked at each other then they both looked back at Mimi and Matt staring at each other.They both shrugged their shoulders as they laid down some food on the ground. Matt and Mimi eventually snapped out of their trance.

"Hey guys, when did you get that food?" Matt asked.

"Well we got it when you two were still talking. How come both of you were staring at each other when me and T.K. came back?" Joe inquired.

"Uuuummmm, it was nothing Joe." Mimi quickly answered.

"Sure, whatever you say guys. Well let's eat."

Matt and Mimi looked at each other before they got up and sat down near the food T.K. and Joe had brought back for them.A few hours later, Matt awoke to hear a noise coming from the forest.He stood up quickly, picking up a stick ready to attack whatever or whoever was coming.Then all of a sudden, Tai appeared out of nowhere.Matt ran toward Tai ready to strike him because he didn't know it was him then Biyomon flew in and took the stick out of Matt's hands.

"Matt, what were you thinking?" Sora asked.

"Sora? What are you talking about? This thing was going to attack us." Matt replied.

"Well that thing is Tai, dummy."

"Tai? Whoa, sorry, I didn't know it was him, I thought it was some evil Digimon or something."

"Well at least you didn't hurt him. We've all been looking for you most of the night. Tai really has been pushing himself just to find you guys."

"Why? Especially after what I did."

"That doesn't matter anymore, we got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"There's a new evil Digimon coming."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, Gennai contacted us telling us about the Digimon except he didn't really tell us because he didn't have any information on him, well except for the fact is that this new evil Digimon is stronger than VenomMyostimon and the Dark Masters combined."

"Well what did Gennai say we have to do about him?"

Tai groaned and got up, looking toward Matt.

"He said that he was going to find out if he could find some more info on this guy, but he also told us that we had to find you guys," Tai replied.

Sora placed her arm around Tai's waist, holding him up.Slowly T.K., Joe, and Mimi woke up to see Tai, Sora, Kari, and Izzy there in front of them.

"Hey guys, I'm glad we're all back together," Mimi said but then she noticed the long faces, "Hey what's with the long faces, guys?"

"Well Mimi, we got another enemy to fight." Tai replied.

To Be Continued………..


End file.
